


One Time Savior

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were my savior once, so now I'll take your abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Savior

**Author's Note:**

> At this point Levi doesn’t know Kenny is his uncle.

Mentor.  It wasn’t a word the Levi had ever understood before he met this man.  To the rest of the world he was Kenny the Ripper, but to him he had always been Kenny Ackerman.  The man that took him in when no one else cared about a worthless runt, son of a whore like him.  Heart still heavy with admiration he did everything his mentor ordered him too.  Cleaning up after his murders, learning to commit them or letting him fuck him into the mattress like the dirty cunt his mother had been.

It hurt the first time- No it hurt every time.  Preparation was anywhere on Kenny’s priority list.  Between his murderous nature and the liquor that usually drowned out his system the only lube Levi was granted was blood.  He’d learned to prepare himself before the older man even arrived; he was far too impatient to wait after all.  Filth; it was a feeling that he never quite got used to.

Striving every moment to keep everything at the peak of its cleanliness; it was futile really.  So useless that it became an obsession of his.  Thus Kenny’s obscenity scarred all the deeper when he realized the immensity of it.  He’d close his eyes and take every thrust trying to ignore that sickening pleasure that awakened within his body with every touch or word.

“You’re so fucking good, brat.”

It stung like obsidian in his back; like a knife tearing open his gut till his insides spilled across fresh flooring.  He couldn’t ignore him; couldn’t the massive presence he carried.  Nor could he ignore the adoration- The love he felt for him.  The truth was that he was the filthy one.


End file.
